heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ingrid (Street Fighter Series)
Ingrid (イングリッド Inguriddo?), also known by the name of her emblem, Eternal Goddess and code, Isis, is a video game character who was originally set to appear in the canceled fighting game Capcom Fighting All-Stars. She would instead make her debut in Capcom Fighting Evolution ''before being added to the cast of ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX. She is an enigmatic and powerful being of unknown origin with an important yet mysterious destiny. Concept Ingrid was originally designed by Hidetoshi "Neo_G" Ishizawa and Yoshinori Ono alongside three other original characters who were also set to debut in Capcom Fighting All-Stars; D.D., Rook, and Death, all four of which are collectively known as the Code Holders. Appearance Ingrid has long, silver hair with bangs and two, large gold pins, one on each side of her head. Her outfit resembles that of a schoolgirl's, consisting of a violet, long-sleeved top with white accents, gold buttons, and a white bow below the collar; a matching, short, pleated skirt with a white petticoat; white gloves; brown tights; and black, high-heeled Mary Janes with a bow on each instep. The golden emblem on her crests depicts the sun, bull horns, foliage, and the focused Eye of Isis. In addition her irises are red in color. Based on her Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX in-game profile and the Street Fighter V website2, Ingrid is the shortest and lightest playable Street Fighter character to date, standing at only 5' (152 cm) and weighing 86 lbs (39 kg). The Street Fighter: World Warrior Encyclopedia, however, incorrectly states her height to be at around 5'10" (179 cm) and her weight at 108 lbs (49 kg). Personality Ingrid is an extremely powerful being who detests dark forces such as the evil nature of the Satsui no Hado. Wise and intelligent despite her apparent physical age, she also has a playful and mischievous side which includes the tickling of defeated opponents, yet also displays an unusual desire for power. Furthermore she holds Ryu and Rose in high regard. She often comes across as aloof and more often than not tends to not take her fights seriously. This is evidenced by her animations in Alpha 3 MAX, especially her fighting stance where she simply stands still, occasionally brushing her hair to one side, as opposed to other Street Fighter characters where they take stances according to their respective fighting styles. In terms of her playful side, she tends to simply toy with her opponents in miscellaneous ways, from simply leaning over and poking them with her index finger to graffitiing their faces with black ink as well as "punishing" them with a paddle, as seen in official artwork featured in the book SF20: The Art of Street Fighter. Biography Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX Little, if anything, is known about Ingrid; however, Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX presents some possibilities about her true origins. Her source of power is apparently derived from Psycho Power, yet is not purely evil like that of M. Bison; though seemingly quite similar to Rose's Soul Power. Ingrid claims that she is the true bearer of what is called "Psycho Power", telling M. Bison that said power is hers and that he has stolen it. How M. Bison came into possession of the power is never explained, however the core of the machine he uses to harness it, the Psycho Drive, does bear a resemblance to the gold crests on her hair. When M. Bison is eventually defeated, she comments that a regular human being like him couldn't possibly control such power and takes the whole Psycho Drive with her as she leaves. Ingrid also possesses psychic abilities similar to Rose's, addressing both Ryu and Rose by name, despite never revealing them to her and is capable of actually breaking Ryu's madness if he ever succumbs to the Satsui no Hado. Rose also cannot look into Ingrid's future as she did with other Street Fighters. In addition, Ingrid has the power of time travel, sending herself to the year 201X in her arcade ending, where she notices that Ryu "is up to something interesting". Capcom Fighters Network Ingrid's Capcom Fighters Network character profile disregards her story from Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX, amending her backstory to be more in line with how she was originally going to be portrayed in Capcom Fighting All-Stars. Here, she is known as the Natural Code of the mysterious group known as the Code Holders, her power having been spontaneously activated. She is a girl of many mysteries who possesses a unique power and an important destiny, fighting in a style that makes fun of her opponent through the use of her mystical powers and small stature. She has a deep connection with a fellow Code Holder; Death,2 what this relationship is was never revealed, however they both share the same silver colored hair5 and while Ingrid has longevity, Death has a shorter life span.6 Notably, Ingrid is the only playable character in the main series whose character profile is not labelled under Street Fighter V, instead being labelled Capcom Fighting All-Stars due to her non-canon status in Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX. Street Fighter V When asked if Ingrid could return as DLC for Street Fighter V, producer Ono stated that "it would be possible however a lot of things have to be done before her".8 Nevertheless, Karin would later get a paid DLC costume based on Ingrid for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition.9 Additionally, Ingrid also appears in an unlockable piece of bonus artwork illustrated by Yomeoka, depicting her alongside Oro and Birdie. Trivia * In Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX, when Ingrid finishes her opponent by using her Level 3 Sun Delta Super Combo, her Midnight Bliss pose from Capcom Fighting Evolution is reused as a victory pose. This also happens when she deals the finishing blow during a battle in Project X Zone 2. * Ingrid has a unique opening when facing Blanka in Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX, where she throws a random fruit (being either a pineapple, a watermelon or a hand of bananas) upon which he either catches it in his mouth or gets hit on the head with it. * Tekken producer Katsuhiro Harada has cited Ingrid as one of his favorite Street Fighter characters13 and has teased about the idea of her being a rival to Tekken character Lili (whom is similar in appearance).14 * Her theme song, entitled "Heat Haze" (陽炎 Kagerō?), sung by Maiko Kubo, contains a series of six notes that resemble part of the opening riff from "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" by Iron Butterfly. * Ingrid, Kolin and Falke are the only playable female characters in the Street Fighter series whose nationalities are officially listed as unknown. Quotes Ingrid/Quotes Gallery Ingrid/Gallery Category:Street Fighter